dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Swordzmanp236
Greetings! I love those kinds of games too! Mana, Dragon Quest? Have you ever heard of Dragon Warrior: Shadows of Erdrick? - :Well, if it's a spinoff, manga, or related medium to the mainline DQ/DW games, it can be here. The reason these games had such different titles was that TSR (D&D guys folded into Wizards of the Coast and absorbed by Hasbro) had a "DragonQuest" card game. That trademark expired early 2000s, so SQEX was again able to use Dragon Quest in the US and elsewhere. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 05:52, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 06:03, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello, I'm Flanqer, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Dragon Quest Wiki. I introduced myself in Discussions, but wanted to drop you a personal message since you're one of the active admins. I'm here to help your community, and to be a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you ever have any questions related to the wiki, whether it's about editing, styling, infoboxes, policy, etc, please contact me on my talk page. Flanqer (talk) 22:50, May 15, 2019 (UTC) I should clarify that I'm not here to do editing for you, nor reorganize categories, etc. My role, as explained in the announcement on Community Central, is primarily one of tech support. I can offer suggestions and advice, answer questions about editing or other wiki-related tasks, help you learn how to use advanced features, and help fix anything that's broken or not working the way you want. Depending on the situation I might edit something for you, but only if I'm able to do it quickly. I checked out the monster templates; there don't seem to be many differences other than the colors, so they could certainly be consolidated into a single template, and CSS could be used to set the different colors. I'll see if I can get that started for you. Flanqer (Talk) 02:07, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Tab debugging Thanx for doing the tabber on the silhouette. But how can you make the File: and 200px thing above and below the picture respectively not show up, think you can edit the monster info template to not do that? Thanx. The IT 15 (talk) 02:42, August 7, 2019 (UTC) :From what I understand and what I've looked at, it's an issue with the template code. Currently, the monster info template is hardcoded to put in the extra syntax which doesn't work with the tabber modification. The character info template does not have this bug. If you can figure a way to match the two, you're golden. But, if we make just one change to either template, we're going to have to parse through thousands of pages to fix it. You think you and Dawg can handle the load? Swordzmanp236 (talk) 03:54, August 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I converted the MonsterInfo template to the modern infobox syntax so that you can use for tabbed images. I saved it as a draft version for now. Check out the test page and see what you think. Flanqer 03:14, August 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Would you like me to move the draft version over top of the template, or do you want to do more testing on it first? Flanqer 16:32, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Quintet Wiki Affiliation Hello! This is a response to the message you left on my talk page. There actually is hard evidence connecting Quintet to Dragon Quest, as one of the founders was a programmer for Dragon Quest V during his time at Quintet. Its not much, but it is something. --Tgr6234 (talk) 00:32, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Hello again! Sorry to bother you, but I have more than just one piece of data. There were other Quintet employees that worked on Dragon Quest games, and are less obscure. Both Shinji Futami and Yokinobu Chida worked directly with Quintet in the development of several SNES games in the 90s. They also worked with many more Dragon Quest games. Futami was a project coordinator for the NES/Famicom version of Dragon Quest IV in addition to being the executive director of countless other Dragon Quest games. Yokinobu Chida worked on several Quintet games while working for Enix (now Square Enix), and he is credited as a producer in just about every Dragon Quest game. I'll spare you from the spiel on Keiji Honda, Hideki Yamamoto, and Kenjiro Kano. All of these people worked closely with Quintet on three or more titles and worked on many more Dragon Quest games in a crucial role. --Tgr6234 (talk) 01:44, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Double pipe calls That template isn't being used anywhere, the only reference to it is your message on my talk page. Flanqer 20:55, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Templates I've noticed that Template:Infobox VG no longer works after being converted to the portable format, as seen in Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime. At the same time, I noticed that Template:Infobox Videogame is used in other game articles like Dragon Quest III. I was going to revert back Template:Infobox VG to non-portable standard, but then I noticed that Template:Infobox Videogame already works with that standard. Should I instead use that template to fix the Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime article? Also, I've been creating articles for Dragon Quest III music albums. I've edited Template:Album a little to make it work with the data from albums, but the article is not complaint with the portable standard. I refrained from converting it because the particular display aesthetic would be lost. Is it okay to make it portable or should I leave it as it is? Jfgslo (talk) 21:23, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :I've converted Template:Album into the portable standard without issues, although it did lost its unique aesthetic. I also fixed the Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime article, but, while doing so, I noticed another problem besides Template:Infobox VG. There are two other templates that were being used in the Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime article, Template:Vgrelease and Template:Vgratings. They are used for region specific data and link to info at Wikipedia. The problem is that both templates were converted to the infobox portable standard despite not being infoboxes. They are something similar to data or design templates, but it seems they were classified as infoboxes since they were meant to be used inside infoboxes. I'm not a fan of that kind of template, but it seems to me that it would be enough to revert them back to their previous form to make them work. I'll leave it up to you because, as I mentioned, I abhor templates that work with those functions and have no desire to use them even if available. Jfgslo (talk) 01:02, January 3, 2020 (UTC) ::I see what you’re talking about, but I myself have no knowledge of how to fix it period I’ll see if I can get some other folks to help untangle the mess. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 01:37, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Navigation menu suggestion I've noticed that the current navigation menu of the Wiki is dedicated to walkthroughs, but it only has two, one for Dragon Quest IX and one for Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker. I suggest that it's changed from "WALKTHROUGHS" to "MEDIA" and than have it link to categories of Anime, Manga, Music, Guides, etc., or alternatively to "OTHER STUFF" and have it link to other content categories. It seems to me no one benefits from having those walkthroughs on the navigation menu. It's kind of hard to navigate from a mobile device without a more appropriate navigation menu. Jfgslo (talk) 22:22, January 13, 2020 (UTC) :A bomb suggestion, chief! I will look into it. You write a list of what the categories are that contain what we want to make, and I will lock it into top nav. Sound good? Swordzmanp236 (talk) 02:02, January 14, 2020 (UTC) ::Sure thing! * #|Other DQ games stuff ** Category:Heroes|Heroes *** #category6# ** Category:Characters|Characters *** #category6# ** Category:Monsters|Monsters *** #category6# ** Category:Items|Items *** #category6# ** Category:Locations|Locations *** #category6# ** Category:Vehicles|Vehicles ** Category:Guides|Guides *** #category6# * #|Other DQ Media ** Category:Anime|Anime ** Category:Manga|Manga ** Category:Music|Music ** Category:Books|Books ** Category:Videos|Videos ::Something like this is what I had in mind. It would probably be advisable to remove altogether the "Community" tab (no one uses it in most Wikis anyway), although I don't know if it's possible (I think that it's possible and only the "Explore" tab can't be removed). "Books" and "Videos" are still a work in progress. Jfgslo (talk) 19:05, January 14, 2020 (UTC) :::Because the blog is still sort of active around here, I am going to leave something up in Discussions and try to get a pulse on what readers and our regulars think. Thank you for what you do! Swordzmanp236 (talk) 21:02, January 15, 2020 (UTC) ::::No problem! I do it with joy. ::::By the way, I forgot to mention, you could also replace the "TOP CONTENT" tab if you wish to. That's also another tab that, while useful in theory, it's not really that used for most people. The majority come looking for an specific topic in a Wiki, not the most popular, recently changed or top users. It could be changed to leave the first tab for "Main series", and the current "GAMES" tab could be changed to "Spin-off games". A little like how it's done with Worlwide and Japan-only games at Fire Emblem Wiki. I dig more the approach taken by Castlevania Wiki that only has the mandatory "EXPLORE" and "DISCUSS" tabs in favor of tabs related to the subject content. Jfgslo (talk) 19:15, January 16, 2020 (UTC) "Dragon Quest" page suggestion I propose that the page Dragon Quest is replaced by the contents of Dragon Quest (franchise) with an additional notice placed above the article in the following way: :For the first game of the series, see Dragon Quest I :For the TV anime series, see Dragon Quest (TV series) Also, I suggest to change the name of Dragon Quest (game) to Dragon Quest I and that any further clarification on the name is addressed within the opening paragraph such as this: :Dragon Quest I, officially named Dragon Quest and originally localized as Dragon Warrior, is the first title in the Dragon Quest game series.... I'm suggesting this because it makes no sense to have a "Dragon Quest" page that only offers redirects to other pages instead of explaining what is Dragon Quest. Furthermore, it redirects to: *Dragon Quest (game) for the first game, but the category of that game is Category:Dragon Quest game, which makes it confusing and lacks consistency when compared to the other game categories (Category:Dragon Quest II, Category:Dragon Quest III and so on); *Dragon Quest (game series) for the game series, which in fact redirects to Dragon Quest (franchise), so it's a senseless redirect of a redirect and; *Dragon Quest (anime series) for the anime series, which I renamed to Dragon Quest (TV series) because using "anime series" is confusing since there are three anime series, two of Dai no Daiboken and one of Abel Yusha Densetsu, and, when speaking in general of the different anime, it's common to use "anime series" to differentiate it from the "game series". Finally, I'd like to eventually change Dragon Quest (TV series) to "Abel Yusha Densetsu", "Legend of the Hero Abel" or something similar to differentiate it from other TV series. While Wikipedia uses "Dragon Quest" and it was officially released in English as "Dragon Warrior", since Dragon Quest is such an expansive IP, I'd like it to make it easy to find and differentiate it here in the Wiki for people that don't know much about the whole DQ franchise. Jfgslo (talk) 23:18, January 30, 2020 (UTC). ::OK, I get what you’re saying. I was just looking up how our sister series handled this very same thing, and it looks like they’ve dropped most of the parenthetical tags from articles of the same name, leaving them for a “(disambiguation)” page to collect them all. We can just about follow suit. Dragon Quest is never referred to outside of fandom as “Dragon Quest I“ or “Dragon Warrior I“. I’d like to offer a concurrent proposal that we use “the original“ in the text when we write about the first game. It’s a little something like what I did with the film and book you just added. Let’s just say that we are going to need a lot of help to untangle this mess. Go ahead and differentiate the media side as you must. I’ll see what I can do about some of the other stuff. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 23:37, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:37, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I don't know much about coding, but there are a few people at Pokémon Wiki (which I'm normally at). Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:56, February 7, 2020 (UTC) ::Also, I'm not one of the originals, I adopted the wiki too. King hasn't been on for years (the bureaucrat at the time). Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:01, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Message I think what you say has merit. I would think keeping the game series and anime series page names, but create a franchise page to display that there are two pages for both. For instance, the franchise page would say that there two series the games and the anime. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:13, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Dragon Quest series I'd like to suggest that you rename again Dragon Quest (game series) to Dragon Quest series and that other redirects are deleted. I don't know why it was changed, but it broke down what was already working neatly and it now redirects and redirects senselessly. There is no need for Dragon Quest (game series), Dragon Quest (franchise) and similar redirects. Your solution to handle it like the other DQ wiki was an excellent choice. Not even Wikipedia does that kind of naming for the series (it only has Dragon Quest for the whole series and media franchise, and ''Dragon Quest'' (video game) for the first game). The redirects are a pain in the neck to navigate and they also get confusing when they are used in navigation templates. So, I'm of the opinion that the previous naming, Dragon Quest series, is the better solution as welll as the removal of redirects to that page. Jfgslo (talk) 18:57, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :The logic behind that move baffles me as well, but now that former honcho Ellis99 seems to want to be back in the mix, we have to deal with him as well. He’s not a bad sort, though I strongly disagree with his interpretation of aesthetics. I told him we needed to come to some kind of consensus as to the order of things. The games came first, that much is certain; but then you’ve got like three or four different animated features coming right after the first game; then the second, then the third (which comes before the first), which then leads up to a real mess. At any rate, I don’t think we need to be splitting all kinds of hairs just to make sure our coverage is complete. What if I left you with some tools needed to help sort out the mess? Seems like the best option given the other members of our team have different foci. Give me a couple seconds to make those changes. Just don’t let them go to your head. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 20:32, February 15, 2020 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll try to not let it go to my head. Please let me know if you feel it does. I tend to work in bursts, so I might forget it. Jfgslo (talk) 02:01, February 16, 2020 (UTC) :::You haven’t anything to worry about if you’re NOT one of those people who gets like, "Oh, the power! The absolute power!! And it’s all MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" You didn’t strike me as the type. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 02:18, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Navigation menu change requests In the "THE BIG BOOK OF...", inside "Other media", could you change "Videos" for "Manga" and place it above "Anime"? The reason is that DQ manga precedes DQ anime and there are far more manga than anime. Also, when I suggested the "Videos" tab, I had in mind a category for articles that were related to videos that were not anime, such as Dragon Quest Ballet, promotional videos from the 1990s and other similar stuff once such articles were created. But, unbeknownst to me, Fandom uses that category for file uploads. That is, besides the dedicated section , Fandom has Category:Videos under Category:Files, which means Category:Videos is not suitable for content pages. Jfgslo (talk) 19:45, February 15, 2020 (UTC)